A Dhole Lotta Trouble!
'A Dhole Lotta Trouble! '''is the 40th episode of Season 50. Summary When dholes appear at the Tree of Life, Kion and Rani are unsure if they are friend or foe while Connor makes them feel at home, but the dholes might have some tricks up their paws. Plot The episode begins at the Tree of Life where Connor and the rest of his friends are seen on patrol in the plains, making sure that Makucha, Chuluun, Ora, Mama Binturong, and their friends aren’t around. So far there were no bad guys, so now they can just rest and relax, but it won’t be be for long when Amaya spots some rustling going on in the tall grass. The kids go check it out and Connor pushes the grasses aside as he and his friends see that it is a pack of red dogs, and they look abandoned as they also look frightened when they saw six human kids in front of them. Slowly walking towards the pups, Amaya calmly tells them that it’s okay and they won’t hurt them as one dhole pup slowly walks up to Amaya to sniff at her fingers to pick up her scent and see that she’s not a threat at all. After the dhole pup assures to her brothers and sisters that the humans are okay, she introduces herself as Prija before introducing her siblings to the PJ Lion Guard just as Connor says hello to them, then kneels down to pet Prija and saying that it’s nice to meet her and her brothers and sisters just before looking around and he asks where their mom and dad are. With her ears drooping sadly, Prija admits that she and her siblings are alone as their father and mother had abandoned them. Amaya feels sorry for them and sent them a sympathetic look just as Connor decided that maybe the dhole pups can come with them and stay at the Tree of Life, leaving Luna surprised as she pulls Connor over to ask him if that was a good idea, as she doesn’t know if they should trust those dhole pups or not because she feels like there’s something funny about them. Amaya reassures Luna that it’ll be okay as every animal is welcome at the Tree of Life and Connor agrees. Finally, with a sigh, Luna decides that the dholes should come live at the Tree of Life, as long as King Kion and Queen Rani are okay with that. Unfortunately, when the kids introduce the dhole pups and ask for permission to let them stay to the king and queen, Kion and Rani both reply with uncertainty that they aren’t sure if they should welcome the dhole pups to the Tree of Life as Kion once remembered the time he had invited Reirei and her pack into the Pridelands on the day of Kupatana, only they were planning to hunt all the animals which almost ruined the celebration. With his head shaking it doubt, Connor replies to Kion that Prija and her siblings are way different than Reirei and her pack and promises that they won't cause trouble if they invite them in. After a bit of hesitation, Kion and Rani decide that Prija and the other dhole pups should stay in the Tree of Life, but only if their royal advisor keeps them out of trouble and make them behave themselves as Connor replies that he will. When they walked out the tree, Connor, Amaya, and Greg give Prija and her siblings a tour while Luna, Dylan, and Angel went back to Disney Junior Town where Luna was going to work at her cafe, Dylan had to help his dad at Tough Shell, and Angel was just going to hang out at home. Characters * Connor/Catboy * Amaya/Owlette * Greg/Gekko * Dylan/Armadylan * Angellica/Aquafish * Luna/Luna Girl * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Besthe * Ono * Anga * Prija * Hansa * Decha * Dholes Trivia * The episode’s title is a pun on the phrase “a whole lotta trouble”. * ''The Kupatana Celebration ''from The Lion Guard is mentioned in this episode. * Prija and the dholes make their first appearance. * Prija and her siblings stay at the Tree of Life despite their father’s orders. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 50 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Kion Category:Episodes focusing on Rani Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Episodes that need images